<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not Such a Bad Apple by Oopsynini</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24797968">Not Such a Bad Apple</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oopsynini/pseuds/Oopsynini'>Oopsynini</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Apple Slices [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breastfeeding, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley and Aziraphale's adorable baby, Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Genderfluid Aziraphale (Good Omens), Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Crowley (Good Omens), Kissing, M/M, Mentions of homophobia, Mentions of past mpreg, One Shot, POV Crowley (Good Omens), Post Mpreg, Romance, Slice of Life, Unplanned Pregnancy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:22:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24797968</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oopsynini/pseuds/Oopsynini</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley hasn't been feeling very demonic of late. With a new daughter and an angel for a husband, it's hard to be Bad. If only Good didn't feel so damn sweet.</p><p> </p><p>Part of the Apple Slices series. They can be read separately or together!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Apple Slices [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>114</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Not Such a Bad Apple</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Part 1 of this series is corrected and updated with an additional 800 words if anyone wants to take a reread!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <br/>
    
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p>Apfel - 1 and a half months</p><p>   Crowley settled down onto the grass beside the pond. His arms were full, and his body light with far too much cheer for a man of the demonic persuasion. If Beezlebub were to see him now, he would be the laughing stock of Hell, and in Heaven as well. What angel would take a demon seriously with the grin he'd been carrying around of recent? He could not think of the last time he had tempted a human or sowed mischief. He was a trash demon of late.</p><p>   Not that he minded in the slightest. He had other things occupying his time, and they were much better than creating traffic jams and tempting politicians. He hadn't been doing much of that before, but it was the principal of the matter. Sending such<em> boring </em>thoughts away, he decided it was best to just settle in for a beautiful relaxing day at the park.</p><p>   "Now, this isn't too bad. Nice day out with Papa!" He drawled to the bundle in his arms. Looking out over the tranquil water, he felt content. A duck puttered by, and he hummed his approval: ducks, fantastically odd creatures, those. Shifting in his arms had him smiling and casting his eyes down as he caught sight of his drowsing daughter. Her eyes were closed in sleep, pale lashes a dash of pink across rounded cheeks, giving her this little blush that made her sugar sweet. She pursed her perfect little lips in drowsy appreciation, and Crowley smiled. He was never one to deny a good nap.</p><p>   "You are a lady after my own shriveled heart." Conjuring a blanket out of the summer breeze, he managed to fiddle it into some form of compliance, laying it flat across the grass beside him. Then he settled young Apfel on the blanket, nothing but sprawled pudgy limbs and downy grey feathers. Her wings were far too big, he thought they'd grow in nicely, but for now, they seemed to be a bit cumbersome and annoying to the little thing. She was at her most comfortable laying on her belly or swaddled up tight in her blanket. He kicked his leather boots and socks off, wiggling black painted toes into fresh grass with a sigh. Than he settled her on her back, for now, letting her soak up the sun. She seemed to like it, skin taking on a peach tone and stretching out with absurdly uncoordinated movements.</p><p>   "Eh now! Don't smack yourself in the face, kid." He caught her little hand before it could really knock her. His face melted as she captured his finger, squeezing it in all five of hers. Dropping to lay on the grass beside her, he felt very undemonic indeed. He was whipped, so damned in love with his little beastie. "Mmm, I think this is what your Daddy would call Sticky Love, my wee one. He's coined the term, you see."</p><p>   Taking a piece of grass, he tickled it along her belly. She didn't really notice, soaking up the attention like the princess she was. Today she was looking her very best in a black onesie with lovely little roses on the front and a matching set of embroidered socks with black lace at the ankle. He'd picked it in order to win the argument that babies didn't have to wear pastels to be cute. It had work, though barely. Aziraphale was on the fence, though he gave in willingly enough. 'I do so love her in a baby blue. It matches her eyes quite well, I should know!' The angel had admitted dreamily. Crowley had grouched at that. His husband absolutely loved that his eyes had passed on to Apfel and lorded it like the proud little thing he should be.</p><p>   Speaking of Aziraphale, he did hope his husband was finally getting a bit of a rest. It'd been something over a month since the darling man had popped out their little beastie, and he was still on the mend. Crowley thought he was doing fantastically well thus far, considering the strain he'd been under these last few centuries, but his Angel was drained and in need of a break. His aura was a flickering weak thing that seemed to grow weaker by the day rather than stronger. Nothing too concerning as of yet, but it worried Crowley. He liked it when the Angel shined bright, even if it was sometimes blinding. </p><p>   It was a conundrum, a pinching little annoyance that had Crowley pacing late at night as he watched the angel sleep. Even now, Crowley had to dwell on the damned dilemma of it. So a trip to the park was just the remedy. Aziraphale was used to his own company and could use the chance to catch up on some reading, or maybe a nap. Crowley was happy to provide. He did not mind some alone time with his hellspawn. He turned his gaze to his little miss. At least she was on the up and up, a wiggling little greedy thing.</p><p>   "Greedy greedy, just like your Daddy." Crowley thought it would be nice to stop by the bakery and get a snack for the angel after this. Maybe that'd perk Aziraphale up a bit. "Alright then, wake up my a darling beastie, how 'bout we look at these ducks, huh?" Bending, he pressed a kiss to her cheek, that stupid damn grin returning to show off his teeth as her eyes fluttered open. </p><p>   "Ghhh?" She winced and peered up at the sky in annoyance. He got that. The sun was bothersome at the best of times. When the sky dimmed, he glanced up in time to see a fluffy white cloud breeze across the summer sun, blocking some of that shining light from coming through. Oh, mysterious miracles, Apfel was a pro at them already.</p><p>   "Huh, clever girl." Crowley pursed his thin lips, considering the fluffy smattering of condensation. "Best not do that too often, Lord Farquad will come down from his castle in the sky, and bitch-I mean fuss, again." He explained. </p><p>   Scooping the now much more awake baby up in his arms, Crowley pointed her in the direction of the pond. He grinned at the sight of a chunky little duck as it waddled across the bank, a smattering of puffy feathers sticking from its head. </p><p>   "Check that one out. Looks like a certain Angel, wouldn't you say?" She looked blurrily ahead and was not nearly as amused. Turning her head down, she decided that her mouth might be put to better use sucking on her hand. </p><p>   "Oh, isn't she just darling?" Crowley jerked in surprise at the sound of a cheerful Welsh accent that was quickly followed by a pair of yoga pants and trainers. They blocked his line of sight to the duck pond and sent fluffy duck honking away. Glowering, he turned his head up to give his best annoyed glare. Undeterred, the older blonde woman crouched down next to them, her feet barely missing their blanket. Apfel cooed at the sight of her, and Crowley did his best not to feel offended that she seemed more interested in the women than the ducks. Her hair was relatively similar to Aziraphale's. Maybe it was a case of mistaken identity. </p><p>   "What unique hair." She raised an eyebrow as she got within real viewing distance."And...wings?"</p><p>   Crowley rolled his eyes, "Not unique at all actually, pretty <em>basic</em> if you think about it." He said, giving a little push behind his words that may or may not have had a bit of demonic miracle attached to it. </p><p>   "Oh yes, I think I've met another little with similar! And I love her little bird costume!" She exclaimed, waving and making an exaggerated face at Apfel like the baby was a dog or something. <em>Gross. </em></p><p>   Apfel gurgled, a loppy almost smile lighting up her face, and dribble spit from between her lips.<em> Not gross? </em>Crowley cocked his head, examining her with mild surprise. Raising an eyebrow, he looked between the two of them.</p><p>   "That's new."</p><p>   "Oh, she's just happy to see such big movements. It's so interesting how little they see at this age. I imagine we are nothing but blurry blobs to her." She explained, turning her brown eyes to smile at Crowley, this time looking a bit less like a dunce.</p><p>   Crowley thought his eyebrows might disappear into his hairline at any moment. "Really? That sounds dull." He turned her in his arms so she could look at him, and this time she made a happy little noise, reaching out to snatch his long auburn curls and giving a mighty tug. He had noticed Apfel had a tendency to focus on what was close, she loved to watch Aziraphale while she fed and was more than happy to stare at Crowley with open adoration, but if he did think about it, she had never enjoyed anything beyond what was two feet in front of her.</p><p>   "They are a little dull at first, aren't they? Just pooping and crying at all hours of the night! It's wonderful!" With an 'opff' of displaced air, she plopped down on the grass beside them, tucking her water bottle at her side. "Is she your first?"</p><p>   "Oh, she's not a problem, as long as she's feed and changed." Crowley was beginning to feel a bit trapped<em>. Oh my Satan, this is like torture.  </em> Looking around, he considered if it would be undemonic to retreat and find the pond another day. Aziraphale was the one who loved to chat with humans. Crowley, most decidedly, was not. "And yes, first, only, the last of her kind...something like that." </p><p>   "That's so charming, though you should have two at the least, give her a sibling to play with." Crowley wrinkled his nose at that. <em>Two? </em>That sounded dreadful, he loved his daughter to Alpha Centauri and back, but she'd been quite the accident. He couldn't see either one of them deliberately choosing to carry another for eight-hundred plus years. </p><p>   "Nah, she'll be so old by the time the other arrives, it'd be weird, I'd have had to start the other baking ages ago," Crowley explained, groaning internally that he was having this discussion with a complete stranger. The woman furrowed her brow, looking thoroughly confused. </p><p>   "Anthony?!" A soft call had him turning his attention toward the road, catching sight of Aziraphale as he strolled down the path. He was carrying a picnic basket and a diaper bag. The blue of the sky and the green grass cast him in a charming light. He looked damned edible in the daylight, with his coat and frock sitting just so, even in the warm heat. Crowley grinned and almost leaped up for joy at the sight of the angel. Lifting up a hand, he waved to gain his attention.<em> Please remove me from this ridiculous conversation.</em> He thought desperately.</p><p>   "Oh! Hello dearest! Don't you look fetching?" Aziraphale called as soon as he was within reasonable talking distance. Crowley turned his head up, casting a glance towards the women and then back at Aziraphale. As if to say, 'Look at this crazy human, HELP ME!' The angel bent, pressing a quick peck to Crowley's lips, and one to Apfel's crown. Crowley sat dazed for a moment. Outward displays of affection were rare for the angel. The hand that landed on Crowley's sharp shoulder was a comforting weight as he reached over to offer a hand to the women. "Ah, do forgive me. I have to be stealing my husband. We're having a bit of a to-do, you see!?" </p><p>   Crowley snickered at the gobbed look on her face as she shook his hand. Humans were so predictable, most of them were heteronormative, and half were just complete cockwobbles about the whole gay thing. Even though they were both genderfluid, Crowley and Aziraphale's corporeal forms did tend to lean towards masculine in nature. It made little things like this a hassle. </p><p>   "Oh, yes! I'm so sorry to interrupt," Oh good. She wasn't one of<em> those</em>. "You have a lovely daughter!" Aziraphale positively glowed at that, nodding his head in full agreement. </p><p>   "Isn't she just darling," He settled his basket and bag down. "She has dear Anthony's nose, if you'll notice, and my eyes. Something I was quite tickled with when she was born!" Aziraphale explained cheerfully. Crowley winced, making a cutting motion with his hand. To late.</p><p>   The woman looked between the two of them and then down at the baby, blinking a few times. "She does, doesn't she? How odd." She admitted.</p><p>   "Er-" Aziraphale blushed, seeming to realize what he'd said. "Yes, but very<em> normal</em>, wouldn't you say?" He stressed, ringing his fingers.</p><p>   "Normal? I don't-how odd." Oh dammit, she was getting miracle-stupid. Crowley leaned forward, catching her eyes so she'd stop looking at the baby.</p><p>   "Have a good day now." He shooed her away with a couple flaps of his hands, the dismissal obvious. Crowley heaved a sigh of relief as she stood up, looking only slightly offended as she took her water bottle and left.</p><p>   "You heaven-sent creature, come here and give us another." Crowley purred, reaching out to tug at Azira's waistcoat and urge him down onto the blanket. Aziraphale laughed, willingly settling down and bringing himself in close to press a lingering kiss on Crowley's lips. The blush that stained his cheeks was a stunner. Centuries and he could still make his angel blush. </p><p>   "I just about messed that up. Sorry, dearest. We'll have to get our story straight if we want to go on more outings."</p><p>   Crowley nodded his head but couldn't hold it against the poor angel. Aziraphale was a terrible liar. </p><p>   "What brings you out of the house? I wanted you to have a rest."</p><p>   "You forgot the diaper bag, so I thought I would bring it on over. And the bookshop was rather quiet without you both around." Aziraphale explained sheepishly as he reached for Apfel and snugged her up into his arms. "Good day dearest, has Papa brought you to look at the ducks?"</p><p>   Crowley sniffed, scratching a hand through his hair. "Apparently not. That woman says she can't even see much at all. Just blurs and blobs." Aziraphale cocked his head, lifting her up in his arms to look at her with no small amount of consternation. She gurgled and rubbed her eyes with a fist, blue eyes bright and maybe a little crossed from Aziraphale being so close. Leaning forward, he booped her nose to his, periwinkle eyes shining into periwinkle eyes. It was so precious - Crowley thought he might gag from it. Ugh, love. </p><p>   "Really? She seems to like the look of me just fine."</p><p>   "That's 'cause you're like crack to her. Angle Crack - Angle Dust! Satan, no wonder all the drugs get named after you!" Crowley snapped his fingers, pointing one painted nail at Aziraphale.</p><p>   Aziraphale glared down his nose at Crowley, smacking his lips to Apfel's plump lips as he did so. "You are ridiculous. Please do not make me sound so...vulgar." He groused, elbowing Crowley in the ribs and turning his gaze out over the pond. Crowley followed his eyes as a waterfowl descended from the sky, skimming into the water with flaps of its wings. </p><p>   "Hey, facts are facts, Angel Dust."</p><p>   "It would be less offensive just to say you love me." </p><p>   "Nah, sounds better this way."</p><p>   "Oh, be quiet, you, and look at your ducks." Aziraphale settled Apfel on the blanket, tucking her wings in, so they cradled her back and head. The summer sun dabbled her fair skin, turning her hair a bit yellow. "I am feeling a bit peckish. Care to share a croissant with me?" He questioned, reaching for the picnic basket and popping out a plate of cheeses and croissant rolls.</p><p>   Crowley eyed the food dubiously, smacking his tongue against his lips. Crowley's demon traits were fussy at best. On an average day, he didn't know if he'd be carrying his usual forked snake tongue or manifest the more useful human one. Today said tongue was whole and unsplit, and since it was very human indeed, it would seem food was on the menu. "A'right, give it here." Crowley groused good-naturedly. Aziraphale smiled, all white teeth and cheerful demeanor as he popped the end off the pastry and holding it out for Crowley to take. Leaning forward, Crowley opened his mouth, lapping the tidbit up with pursed lips. Aziraphale's eyes lingered on his mouth, and Crowley grinned a wicked, saucy smile. </p><p>   "You are a bit of a bastard, Anthony J. Crowley."</p><p>   "That's an understatement." The puff dough was buttery and feather-light on his tongue. He savored it. It was rare for his tongue to step out of its forked appearance. Food usually tasted bland and dull when he was snake inclined. Unless it was spicy, Crowley's snake tongue loved spice and wine and a good old rum. Speaking of, "Have anything to drink in your magic box there?" </p><p>   Aziraphale smiled, reaching into the basket and bringing a bottle of Rosé wine with a flourish that harkened to his magician show. "I found this little treat at the supermarket. It's supposed to have all the bite with none of the bark." He explained, practically vibrating with excitement as he handed the bottle off. He liked his alcohol with, well, alcohol, but Azirpahal's exuberance was enough to convince him to try it. Crowley read it over with one raised brow, popping the cork well away from Apfel, where she sat kicking away on the blanket. She startled at the sound but otherwise seemed uninterested in anything but her aerobics.</p><p>   "We are gonna need to research the actual baby part of parenthood," Crowley admitted, pouring them both a glass when Aziraphale handed over the flutes, before taking a nibble of cheese. Aziraphale hummed his agreement. </p><p>   "Babies are complex beings. She confounds me most days if I am honest." He admitted, looking downright contrite as he bit into his pastry. </p><p>   "Bah, you're doing fantastic." Aziraphale perked up, glancing at him from under pale lashes. "It's true, a natural, that's what you are!" It<em> was </em>true. For a man who had spent centuries of his life living in the moment and indulging in all the excess human life offered, Aziraphale was doing an excellent job. He loved Apfel and exhibited it every day. In the way that he woke up still groggy in the morning to feed her, even though he still ached and suffered from her birth, not to mention when he read to her or offered a song to help calm her from a rather big fuss.</p><p>   Crowley might have more knowledge of actually raising an infant, but it was centuries old. Anything he knew about babies was out the window at this point. If he listened to advice from only a few decades ago, he'd be giving the girl cocaine in her teat and rubbing lard on her belly to ease her humours. </p><p>   He said as much out loud, and Aziraphale laughed warm and sweet around the flute of his wine glass. "Ah, you might be right darling, we'll have to update ourselves to this modern era." </p><p>   "Hey, one thing we can say is we never covered our baby in animal fat!" Crowley chuckled, sipping the wine.</p><p>   Apfel looked between the two of them, then broke out in an absolute ruckus, a wail distorting her features. "Now, now, my strawberry." Aziraphale startled, muttering something unintelligible and holding out his drink for Crowley to take. "No need to cry. If getting fat is what you want, there's still time to lard you up!" Crowley took Aziraphale's wine glass, smiling at his ridiculous family. </p><p>   "Yes, we'll stop by the store and pick some up." Crowley conceded. Aziraphale chortled, playing along magnificently. Avoiding her flapping wings, he set to wrangling her into his arms. She was a kicking, hiccuping little disaster by the time he popped the buttons to his waistcoat and dress shirt, wailing at her mistreatment. Settling her onto his nip Aziraphale whispered words of reassurance, rocking her in place until she had calmed. Crowley reached out and tucked the front of the angel's jacket down to cover her pink curls, giving the two some privacy. Aziraphale smiled his appreciation, taking up his glass and kicking out his legs against the picnic blanket until he was comfortable and at ease. His brown oxford kicked idly together, swaying at the ankles, one trouser leg bunched up against the blanket, revealing a scandalous amount of ankle.</p><p>   "See, fantastic Ma you would've made, a right sexy cow is what you are." Crowley crowed, flopping to lay back on the blanket and look up into the mid-afternoon sky. Apfel's cloud was suspiciously unmoving, lingering over the sun in fluffy heaps. It also happened to be the only one in the sky at the moment. Nobody seemed to have noticed of yet, so he wasn't inclined to make a fuss.</p><p>   "Crowley, I do not think anyone would appreciate being called a cow. Breastfeeding or not." Aziraphale announced, his expression appalled, even as he put down his glass and gathered up a piece of cheese. He offered it to Crowley, his pink fingernails biting into the tender flesh of it.</p><p>   "Eh-I said sexy cow. There's a difference. Fine, what else makes milk. Llamas? Want to be a sexy llama? Ducks-" No, that wouldn't do if Aziraphale's expression was anything to go by. "Oy! you could be my sexy almond?! It'd work, as long as none of us develop a nut allergy." Crowley jibbed, taking the offered morsel and popping it in his mouth, feeling far to please with himself.</p><p>   "Well, if you must." If Aziraphale sounded resigned as he picked up his glass once more, it was his fault for marrying an infernal demon. Annoying came with the territory.</p><p>   Apfel let out a blustering burp, the sound turning into a content coo. </p><p>   "Fantastic, even the little lass agrees. Pass over that croissant, my Almond Daddy, Papa wants another nibble."</p><p>   Aziraphale outright laughed into his glass, snorting his wine so that it splashed across his front. "Oh-you-you rapscallion! I have dropped wine on the baby's head." He yelped, appalled. Indeed he had. It dribbled down the top of her curls and splattered the front of Aziraphale's shirt.</p><p>   Crowley miracled it away with a wave of his hand. Turning his head up the sky and closing his eye's behind his glasses. Mischief done, maybe he was not such a lousy demon after all. He just had to change his standards.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Crowley settled down onto the grass beside the pond. His arms were full, and his body light with far too much cheer for a man of the demonic persuasion. If Beezlebub were to see him now, he would be the laughing stock of Hell, and in Heaven as well. What angel would take a demon seriously with the grin he'd been carrying around of recent? He could not think of the last time he had tempted a human or sowed mischief. He was a trash demon of late.</p><p>Not that he minded in the slightest. He had other things occupying his time, and they were much better than creating traffic jams and tempting politicians. He hadn't been doing much of that before, but it was the principal of the matter. Sending such boring thoughts away, he decided it was best to just settle in for a beautiful relaxing day at the park.</p><p>"Now, this isn't too bad. Nice day out with Papa!" He drawled to the bundle in his arms.</p><p>Crowley spends a lovely afternoon with his new daughter.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>